Complicated
by iztha dark neko
Summary: Latihan drama dimulai. Hari Sabtu Naruto, Tayuya, dan Suigetsu berkumpul. RnR please
1. PROLOG

**Complicated**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fandom : NARUTO**

**Rate : T dulu**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Pair : SasuNaru, KyuuNaru, ItaNaru, NaruInari, etc.**

**.**

**Summary : Naruto, adalah anak yatim piatu yang tinggal di sebuah apartemen. Bagaimana bila suatu hari dirinya dipertemukan oleh dua bersaudara yang keren? RnR please~**

**.**

**Author's Note : Maaf, saya belum melanjutkan fict lain malah membuat fict baru. Mau bagaimana lagi. Tiba-tiab saja terpikirkan saat lagi berduaan ama 'someone'.**

**.**

**PROLOG**

**_Naruto's POV_**

Pagi yang cerah, aku terbangun dengan wajah kusut. Ah, kenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Remaja berambut _blonde_ jabrik, berbola mata sapphire, dan berkulit _tan_. Aku memiliki tanda lahir berupa tiga garis seperti cakaran kucing yang ada dimasing-masing pipi tembemku. Kata orang-orang sih aku manis, tapi bagiku, aku ini orangnya _awesome_ bin _handsome_. Aku tinggal di apartemen sendirian. Kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggal sejak aku umur 5 tahun. Ya, walau sebenarnya aku punya kakak laki-laki. Namun dia diharuskan tinggal di rumah nenek kami. Sudahlah, tidak penting membahas hal yang sudah lalu.

"Hmm…Hari ini tak ada pelajaran ya. Hanya membahas drama," gumamku sambil menggaruk perutku yang tadi malam digigit nyamuk nakal. Ayolah, aku tahu aku terlalu _sexy_, bahkan hewan pun tak dapat menjaga imannya.

Aku menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajah tampanku dan tak lupa menggosok gigi. Setelah itu aku menata kasurku, lalu ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Hari ini pun, sarapanku tetap sama. Hanya selembar roti yang kulapisi dengan selai kacang dan susu sapi segar.

"Selamat makan," ujarku sebelum menyantap sarapan buatanku sendiri. Sedang enak-enaknya aku makan, aku mendengarkan keributan dari apartemen sebelah.

"Ha—ah," aku hanya dapat menghela nafas. Keributan itu sudah terjadi selama seminggu penuh hingga saat ini. Aku penasaran, sebenarnya siapa sih yang tinggal di apartemen sebelah. Apakah pengantin baru? Atau keluarga yang memang tak pernah rukun?

Aku menggelengkan kepala pelan dan melanjutkan sarapanku. Tak peduli akan tetangga sebelah. Setelah itu, segera saja ku menyuci piring dan gelas, lalu keluar rumah dan kukunci pintu apartemenku.

"Ah! Gawat! Sudah jam 07.15! Aku bakal telat!" teriakku kebingungan, aku pun membalikkan badan dan berniat untuk lari, mempercepat jalanku supaya tidak terlambat lagi. Namun, hilang sudah harapanku berlari, ketika ada seseorang yang kutabrak saat aku memutar badanku dan berancang-ancang untuk lari.

**BRUKK!**

Badanku terhempas ke lantai yang dingin, ku lihat semua barang-barangku berhamburan kemana-mana.

"Ma…Maaf, aku tak sengaja," kataku kalem, aku masih sibuk mengumpulkan barang-barangku yang berantakan. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan berkulit porselen yang lebih besar daripada tanganku tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan tanganku saat aku memegang buku sketsku. Ku tengadahkan wajahku, ada rasa penasaran yang tiba-tiba lewat di hatiku.

"Aku yang salah karena melamun, apa kau terluka?" tanya orang yang tadi bertabrakan denganku. Ketika aku melihat wajahnya, aku terbelalak kagum. Rambut hitam panjang yang dikuncir satu, bola mata _onyx_ yang kelam, kulit putih porselen yang betolak belakang dengan kulitku, tubuh tinggi, dan wajah tampan. Namun sayang, ada keriput di wajahnya.

"Hahaha, ini bukan keriput loh. Ini tanda lahir," ujarnya seakan tahu apa yang sedang aku pikirkan, aku hanya mengangguk malu. Setelah merapikan barang-barangku, aku segera mengundurkan diri dan berlari untuk menuju sekolah, walau ku tahu bahwa aku akan terlambat.

"Ah! Bodohnya aku, seharusnya tadi aku bertanya namanya," omelku pada diri sendiri. Aku pun melanjutkan perjalananku ke sekolah.

.

Sesampainya di sekolah, aku benar-benar terlambat. Namun aku tetap boleh masuk, sebagai gantinya aku harus menjadi manajer tim basket di sekolahku selama seminggu. Sialnya diriku.

"Naruto-_san_, kenapa kau terlambat?! Aku khawatir padamu tahu!" ketika aku baru masuk kelas, aku langsung diberi sapaan oleh mantan kekasihku, namanya Inari. Lelaki bertubuh pendek, berkulit _tan_ sepertiku, berambut coklat berantakan, dan memiliki bola mata yang senada dengan rambutnya.

"_Gomenne_, Inari. Tadi aku menabrak seseorang." Ujarku sambil tertawa kecil dan mengelus rambut Inari pelan

"Menabrak? Apa Naruto-_san_ terluka? Bagian mana? Sudah ke dokter?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir yang sangat ketara

"Hahaha, walaupun kalian putus, kalian tetap mesra saja ya," goda Inuzuka Kiba—sahabatku—yang kini tengah menepuk punggungku. Kiba memiliki rambut dan bola mata coklat seperti Inari, di masing-masing pipinya terdapat tato segitiga terbalik. Sampai sekarang aku heran, kenapa anak-anak di sini diperbolehkan mentato tubuh mereka.

Inari hanya memanyunkan bibirnya saja. Aku berjalan menuju bangkuku, setelah itu aku bertanya pada seorang perempuan berkuncir empat. Panggil saja dia Sabaku no Temari.

"Temari, bagaimana dramanya?"

"Kelas kita harus bekerja sama dengan kelas 1-A. Tahun ini, tiap kelas harus bekerja sama dengan kelas yang sudah ditentukan oleh para guru. Benar-benar merepotkan," ujar Temari sambil memainkan kipas kesayangannya.

Sekolahku berbeda dengan sekolah lainnya. Di sini, kelas 1 sampai kelas 3 terdiri dari A sampai F. Kelas A selalu diberi fasilitas mewah bak bangsawan, si kelas itu terdiri dari anak-anak jenius saja. Tiap kelas memiliki fasilitas berbeda-beda semakin rendah kelas yang di tempati, semakin rendah pula fasilitasnya. Misalnya saja kelasku, kelas anak-anak bodoh atau bermasalah. Kelas F. Di kelasku, mejanya saja merupakan meja minum tea ala Jepang. Tempat duduknya dari bantal yang sudah rusak, bahkan kapas-kapas yang mengisi bantal itu keluar. Bantalnya juga terdapat banyak bekas tembelan. Keadaan di kelasku? Jendela berlubang, pintu geser yang tebuat dari kayu tua, loker tua yang seakan siap untuk ambruk kapan saja. Meja-mejanya saja terkadang patah dan kami hanya dapat memperbaikinya dengan lem berkualitas jelek.

"Bukankah itu bisa menyebabkan pertengkaran antar kelas? Kalau setiap kelas tidak cocok dengan kelas yang menjadi pasangannya, un?" tanya seorang lelaki yang mirip aku, hanya saja ia memiliki rambut panjang. Namanya Namikaze Deidara, dia adalah sepupuku yang paling dekat. Seisi kelas mengangguk setuju.

"Yosh! Baiklah, mari kita tunjukkan kemampuan kelas 1-F. Sebisa mungkin kita tak boleh membuat onar. Mengerti?" teriak ketua kelas di kelasku dengan semangat. Yahiko Pein, namanya. Ia memiliki tindik di hidung dan telinganya—aku berpikir apa itu tidak menyakitkan?—berambut oranye jabrik, berbola mata oranye juga.

"MENGERTI!" jawab para murid kelas 1-F kompak dan penuh semangat. Aku hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah teman-teman sekelasku. Ya, mereka semua memang aneh dan bermasalah. Namun, mereka itu…sudah kuanggap keluarga sendiri.

"Naruto, kita dengan 1-A. Apa kau tidak apa? Bukankah disana ada 'dia'?" tanya seorang lelaki berambut merah gelap, berbol mata ungu, dan berkulit putih porselen. Namanya Nagato Pein, adik angkat Yahiko sekaligus kekasih Yahiko.

"Aku tahu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?" ujarku sambil menghela nafas pasrah

Kelas 1-F pun mulai membuat rancana apa saja yang perlu disiapkan. Sedangkan Yahiko selaku ketua dan Nagato selaku wakil ketua tengah menghadap ketua dan wakil ketua kelas 1-A untuk membicarakan drama apa yang akan kami jalankan.

**.**

**_Normal POV_**

Kini Yahiko dan Nagato tengah berhadapan dengan ketua dan wakil ketua kelas 1-A.

"Jadi, kami hanya perlu mengirimkan beberapa siswa di kelas kami yang berbakat dalam hal seni ataupun desain?" tanya Nagato dengan tenang, ia menyeruput _darjeling tea_ yang disiapkan oleh kelas 1-A

"Ya, karena tahun ini tidak boleh mendatangkan orang luar untuk membantu acara yang diadakan," jawab wakil ketua kelas 1-A yang bernama Haruno Sakura, wanita cantik berambut merah muda seindah bunga sakura, kulit putih dan bola mata emerald itu semakin memperindah parasnya. Namun, hanya parasnyalah yang cantik. Tidak dengan hatinya yang lebih busuk dari sampah, itu bukanlah rahasia lagi. Seluruh isi sekolah sudah tahu, tapi entah mengapa tidak ada yang berani menegurnya selain sang ketua kelas 1-A.

"Semoga saja kelas kalian tidak membuat masalah," ujar sang ketua dengan sinis. Uchiha Sasuke—lelaki berambut _reaven_, berbola mata _onyx_ sekelam malam tanpa bintang, dan berkulit porselen bak salju yang tak ternoda—ini merupakan ketua kelas 1-A.

"Apa maksudmu?!" bentak Yahiko yang sebenarnya sejak tadi menahan kesal. Nagato segera menenangkan kakak angkatnya dengan cara mengelus punggung kakaknya lembut.

"Cih, gay." Ujar Sakura pelan dengan nada meremehkan dan jijik. Namun Pein bersaudara ini dapat mendengarnya.

"Lebih baik gay daripada berpura-pura baik di depan orang yang disukai. Busuk." Balas Nagato dengan tersenyum namun mengatakannya dengan nada mengejek. Sasuke memandang datar ketiga orang tersebut lalu berdiri dari duduknya.

"Sampai disini dulu rapatnya, besok di jam yang sama kalian harus berkumpul disini." Dengan itu Sasuke berlalu pergi. Sakura memandang takjub pada Sasuke sang pujaan hatinya, sedangkan Yahiko memandang geram. Nagato mengajak Yahiko kembali kekelas untuk memberitahu anak-anak kelas 1-F.

**.**

'Kenapa kelas 1-A harus bekerja sama dengan 1-F sih?' batin Sasuke yang sekarang sudah ada di tangga menuju atap. Tanganny terjulur ke kenop pintu. Namun, sebelum ia membuka pintu tersebut, I mendengar suara yang salah satu suara itu ia kenal.

"Mohon bantuannya, Kyuubi-_san_." Suara ini bukanlah suara yang kenal. Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk mengintip. Hal pertama yang terlihat olehnya adalah,

'Bidadari berambut pirang?' batinnya kagum ketika melihat seorang berambut pirang jabrik dengan bola mata sapphire yang lebih indah dari langit maupun laut, kulit _tan_ yang memberi kesan _sexy_, oh, dan jangan lupakan bibir ranum yang seakan minta untuk dicumbu selalu. Naruto, itu memang Naruto. Namun sayang sekali, si tampan Sasuke belum mengenalnya.

"Ha—ah," berikutnya ia mendengar seseorang menghel nafas. Ia sudah tahu siapa itu, karena tadi bidadari—yang dimaksud adalah Naruto—itu memanggil nama sang empu yang menghela nafas. Uzumaki Kyuubi, pria berambut merah keoranye-oranyean, berbola mata merah darah, dan berkulit putih.

"Kumohon, kembalilah seperti dulu," ujar Kyuubi dengan nada miris. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya,

'Ini hal langkah, seorang Uzumaki Kyuubi memohon dengan nada miris.' Batin Sasuke tertawa meremehkan. Ya, walau sebenarnya Sasuke kagum pada seseorang yang dapat membuat sang rival alias Kyuubi memohon begitu.

"Maaf, aku harus segera kembali kekel—" mata Sasuke membelalak kaget. Bagaimana tidak, di hadapannya kini, seorang Uzumaki Kyuubi tengah memeluk erat seorang pemuda manis yang Sasuke anggap sebagai bidadari. Sasuke melihat Kyuubi tengah membisikkan sesuatu dan membuat mata bidadari itu membelalak dan menahan air mata.

Sasuke segera bersembunyi ketika sang bidadari berlari pergi dari atap. Tanpa pikir pnjang, Sasuke mengikuti sang bidadari karena rasa penasarn yang sudah tak bisa ditampungnya lagi.

Sedangkan Kyuubi,

"Naruto, _hontou ni gomennasai_." Gumamnya pelan sambil menggenggam erat dasi yang diyakini milik Naruto. Kyuubi memandang hurus F yang berada di dasi tersebut, menandakan bahwa pemiliknya berasal dari kelas F.

"Akan kubuat kau menjadi dirimu yang dulu," gumam Kyuubi lagi yang sekarang tengah mencium dasi tersebut.

**.**

**_Naruto's POV_**

Aku berlari menuju taman di sekolahku yang besar ini. Baying-bayang kejadian di atap tadi masih menghantuiku. Kyuubi, Uzumaki Kyuubi, orang yang paling aku sayangi—ah, tidak, lebih tepatnya orang yang paling aku cintai ketimbang orang tuaku sendiri. Aku mendudukkan diriku di bawah pohon sakura yang tengah bermekaran, di depan pohon ini terdapat danau buatan yang sangat indah.

'Bodoh! _Aniki_ Bodoh!' batinku berteriak kesal. Mengapa ia muncul ketika aku tengah membutuhkan seseorang yang dapat memberiku kasih sayang penuh. Mengapa ia dulu pergi meninggalkanku sendiri dalam keterpurukan. Mengapa…Mengapa orang-orang tua Bangka itu memisahkan kami ketika kami tengah menikmati indahnya cinta yang bermekaran di hati kami. Ya, pertanyaan-pertanyaan itulah yang tengah beterbangan di otakku kini.

Tadi, sebelum aku benar-benar pergi dari atap, ia mendekapku erat seakan takut bila ia melepaskanku saat itu, aku akan pergi dari dunia ini selamanya. Ketika ia mendekapku erat, ia membisikkan sebuah ucapan yang begitu kurindukan dari dirinya, dari orang yang kucintai,

"_**Naru-chan, Aishiteru. Hontou ni Aishiteru."**_

Dan ucapan itu membuatku tak bisa lagi menahan bendungan air mata yang kutahan sejak bertemu dengan Kyuubi di atap tadi. Aku tersenyum geli akan diriku sendiri.

"Aku…menjijikkan," ejekku pada diriku sendiri, aku menutup kedua mataku dengan telapak tangan kananku. Merasakan hembusan angin musim semi yang hangat dan membuat semua orang tenang, yang bertolak belakang dengan perasaan kacauku sekarang.

"_SHIT_!" aku segera kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil tasku. Aku ingin pulang cepat saja. Namun, sepertinya rencanaku gagal lagi karena tiba-tiba sebuah tangan putih porselen memelukku dari belakang. Hangat, begitu hangat, bagaikan udara musim semi ini.

'Bukan, ini bukan tangan _aniki_.' Batinku sedikit terkejut. Kuberanikan diri untuk menoleh ke belakang. Dan…

"Jangan menangis." Ujar orang itu. Tunggu dulu, kulit putih, rambut pantat ayam? Eh?! Orang ini adalah ketua kelas 1-A,

"Uchiha…Sasuke?" aku tak percaya. Bukankah gosipnya, Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang lelaki pendiam dan tak peduli akan sekitarnya.

"Apa kau percaya…akan cinta pada pandangan pertama?" Tanya si Uchiha itu dan otomatis membuatku terkejut setengah hidup.

_TBC_

Author's Note : Maaf, saya belum melanjutkan fict lain malah membuat fict baru. Mau bagaimana lagi. Tiba-tiab saja terpikirkan saat lagi berduaan ama 'someone'.


	2. CHAPTER 1

**Complicated**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fandom : NARUTO**

**Rate : T dulu**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Pair : SasuNaru, KyuuNaru, ItaNaru, NaruInari, etc.**

**.**

**Summary : Itachi dan Sasuke berkunjung ke apartemen Naruto. Muncul seseorang yang masih ada hubungannya dengan Naruto. RnR please~**

**.**

**Author's Note : Gini, disini, Deidara adalah sepupu Naruto. Sedangkan Kyuubi adalah kakak kandung Naruto yang dipisahkan oleh nenek mereka. Dan ada satu character dari Kuroko no Basket di chap ini, dia hanya akan menjadi figuran saja.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**_Sasuke's POV_**

Kenalkan, aku Uchiha Sasuke si tampan yang jenius. Tapi aku tak tahu kemana perginya otak jeniusku sampai-sampai aku mengikuti pemuda manis bak bidadari yang baru kukenal. Kuarahkan pandanganku ke segala arah, bertujuan untuk mencari sang bidadari manis.

'Indah,' batinku terkagum-kagum saat melihat dirinya duduk di bawah pohon sakura yang bermekaran dan ditambah dengan danau buatan yang luas. Aku segera mengambil ponselku, setelah itu aku memotret pemandangan terindah yang baru kulihat itu.

Tanpa berpikir panjang kulangkahkan sepasang kakiku kearahnya ketika melihat dia berdiri dari duduknya. Sepertinya dia mau pergi. Segera saja kuulurkan kedua tanganku untuk memeluknya dari belakang dan berkata dengan lembut,

"Jangan menangis," dapat kulihat ia memperhatikan diriku, matanya membelalak lebar, terkejut sepertinya.

"Uchiha…Sasuke?" panggil atau lebih tepatnya tanyanya pada diri sendiri

"Apa kau percaya…akan cinta pada pandangan pertama?" tanyaku bodoh. Sungguh, aku heran kemana kejeniusan otakku. Dan sepertinya aku berhasil membuat si bidadari manis itu terkejut lagi. Sekali lagi aku membuat dirinya terkejut, ku jamin aku bakal dapat piring cantik.

"A…apa maksudmu?" tanyanya ragu dan mencoba menjauhkan jarak diantara kami.

"Hn, lupakan." Aku hanya diam bediri di sampingnya, memikirkan sesuatu. Kurasakan hawa canggung mulai beterbangan di sekitar kami.

"Ano…kau Uchiha Sasuke, ketua kelas 1-A kan?" tanya bidadari di sampingku ini, aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Tiba-tiba ia langsung membungkuk dan berkata,

"Mohon bantuannya, kami kelas 1-F akan berusaha tidak merepotkan kalian kelas 1-A," setelah mengatakannya, dia langsung pergi meninggalkanku dengan seringai yang jarang kukeluarkan.

"Bidadari dari 1-F ya,"

**.**

**_NORMAL POV_**

Naruto berlari menuju kelasnya. Ia sungguh tak menyangka tadi berbicara dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang biasanya dibicarakan oleh siswa maupun siswi di sekolah ini.

'Dia tak seburuk yang digosipkan,' batin Naruto mengambil kesimpulan. Sebenarnya, ia pernah dengar bahwa Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang ketua yang sadis dan menakutkan walau tampan.

'Kalau tampan sih iya. Tapi sadis dan menakutkan? Entahlah,' Naruto masih menjelajahi pikirannya sendiri. Tanpa sadar, ia menabrak seseorang yang kebetulan sedang berlari dari arah yang berlawanan.

**BRUKK!**

Naruto kembali kea lam sadarnya dan terkejut melihat yang ditabraknya tadi adalah Inari. Inari meringis sakit dan mengelus-elus pantatnya.

"_Daijobu desu ka_?" tanya Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya, membantu Inari bangun. Inari menerima uluran tangan Naruto dengan wajah sedikit merah.

"_Daijobu_, ne, dari tadi aku mencarimu, Naruto-_san_," ujar Inari sambil menepuk-nepuk pantatnya, berniat membersihkan debu yang menempel. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya bingung, seakan bisa membaca pikiran Naruto, Inari menjawab

"Ketua kita mau mengadakan rapat untuk membahas drama apa yang akan 1-F dan 1-A mainkan. Sekalian membagi tugas untuk anak-anak 1-F," Inari segera menarik tangan berlapis kulit _tan_ Naruto dan menuju ke kelas mereka.

Sesampainya di kelas, mereka segera duduk merepat dengan yang lainnya. Setelah merasa semuanya sudah berkumpul, Yahiko dan Nagato maju ke depan.

"Oke, semuanya, harap perhatikan aku." Kata Yahiko tampak menyuruh Kiba dan Deidara membagikan lembaran-lembaran kertas tentang drama yang akan mereka tampilkan.

"Pertemuan kali ini bertujuan untuk membagikan tugas-tugas yang akan dilakukan anak kelas 1-F. Ada yang mau ditanyakan sebelum kita mulai?"

"Ketua kelas, memangnya drama apa yang akan kita dan 1-A mainkan?" tanya seorang anak berambut putih dan berbola mata ungu, namanya adalah Suigetsu.

"_Beauty and The Vampire_," jawab Yahiko sambil mengerutkan kening ketika membaca judulnya

"Loh, bukannya _Beauty and The Beast_ ya? Apa mereka salah ketik?" tanya Tayuya—perempuan berambut merah, berkulit putih, dan kemana-mana selalu membawa seruling—

"Emh, sepertinya bukan salah ketik. Tapi memang diganti judulnya, lihatlah, jalan ceritanya hamper sama dengan dongeng _Beauty and The Beast_ kok," kata Konan, perempuan berambut ungu sebahu ini merupakan mantan Yahiko yang sekarang menjelma menjadi _fujoshi_ akut. Semuanya pun kembali tenang dan Yahiko mulai membagi tugas,

"Konan dan Deidara, kalian bagian dekorasi panggung. Selain kalian berdua ada Sai dan Sasori dari kelas 1-A dibagian dekorasi," ujar Yahiko sambil menunjuk Konan dan Deidara

"Sasori-_danna_ bagian dekorasi? Kupikir dia akan dibagian perancang busananya un," gumam Deidara pelan sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri layaknya orang baru dapat togel

"Berikutnya, bagian perncang busana itu urusan anak 1-A. Selanjutnya, Temari, Kiba, dan Inari," Yahiko mengalihkan pandangan dari kertas di tangannya kearah Temari yang sedang memainkan kipas , Kiba yang sedang membaca majalah porno dan Inari yang sedang duduk di pangkuan Naruto. Benar-benar kelas yang tidak niat rapat.

"Ya?" mereka mengucapkan bersamaan

"Kalian aku tugaskan membuatkan makanan untuk anak kelas 1-F."

"Eh? Kenapa? Bukannya kita bakal dapat jatah konsumsi?" tanya Inari bingung

"Inari, kau lupa? _Partner_ kita adalah anak kelas 1-A yang…ya begitulah. Kemungkinan besar, konsumsi tersebut hanyalah untuk anak kelas 1-A. Jadi kita harus berjaga-jaga," tiba-tiba Naruto yang sejak tadi diam menyauti pertanyaan Inari sambil mengelus kepala Inari lembut.

"Benar sekali apa yang dikatakan Naruto," kata Nagato tenang

"Ayo kita lanjutkan dan segera pulang. Berikutnya adalah Tayuya, Suigetsu, dan kau Naruto." Tayuya, Suigetsu, dan Naruto langsung berwajah serius.

"Untuk kalian aku menugaskan tugas _special_," kata Yahiko sambil menyeringai

"_Special_?" beo Tayuya, Suigetsu, dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Ya, aku menugaskan kalian untuk memeriahkan penampilan kita diakhir cerita. Kita akan menunjukkan bahwa kelas 1-F bukanlah kelas yang tak bisa apa-apa." Ujar Yahiko bersemangat dengan senyum bodohnya.

"Khukhu, kita bertiga bekerja sama bersama? Sepertinya aku tahu apa rencanamu, wahai ketua kelas bodoh," kata Suigetsu sambil terkikik geli

"Hmm, sepertinya bakal menarik," tambah Tayuya sambil menyeringai

"Pasti berhubungan dengan…_music_. Benarkan?" tebak Naruto sambil menghela nafas

"Tepat sekali, tumben hari ini kau cepat mengerti? Kau terbentur Naruto?" ejek Yahiko dengan wajah tanpa dosa

"Jangan mengejekku! Kalau begitu hari Sabtu, Tayuya dan Suigetsu kumpul di apartemenku untuk latihan," ujar Naruto sedikit sebal

"Iya-iya, aku sudah tahu." Kata Tayuya sambil memutar kedua bola matanya, sedangkan Suigetsu hanya mengangguk.

Untuk beberapa saat keheningan muncul, membiarkan semua orang yang ada di kelas tersebut berenang dalam alam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Hingga,

"Baiklah, sampai disini rapat kita. Mulai besok kita akan bekerja sesuai tugas masing-masing. Rapat ditutup. Silahkan pulang," Nagato berujar dengan wajah datar. Kelas yang mulanya penuh akan siswa siswi ini, perlahan-lahan mulai sepi. Meninggalkan beberapaorang di dalam sana.

"Jadi…lagu apa yang harus kami mainkan?" tanya Naruto dengan tersenyum bodoh

"Itu kuserahkan pada kal—" ucapan Yahiko dipotong oleh Tayuya dan Suigetsu

"Kami serahkan padamu, Naruto." Ujar mereka berdua dengan senyum manis yang dibuat-buat. Nagato dan Naruto yang melihat tingkah ketiga orang itu hanya menggeleng-geleng pasrah

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku duluan. Aku harus menjalankan hukuman menjadi manajer _team_ basket." Pamit Naruto dengan lesu

**.**

'Basket ya, disitu pasti ada…_aniki_,' batin Naruto. Dia berjalan lesu masuk ke dalam bangunan yang biasanya digunakan murid-murid untuk bermain atau latihan basket. Sesampainya disana, Naruto menaruh tas ranselnya di bangku lalu ia mencari pelatih basket.

"Maaf,_ sensei_, saya mau meminta ijin melaksanakan hukuman menjadi manajer basket selama satu minggu," kata Naruto sopan ketika sudah ada di hadapan sang pelatih basket tersebut. Pelatih basket itu memiliki tubuh yang sangat tinggi, kulitnya putih, rambutnya merah dan diujung-ujung rambutnya berwarna sedikit hitam, bola matanya juga merah gelap.

"Oh, jadi kamu yang dapat hukuman itu? Kenalkan, saya Kagami Taiga, pelatih basket disini."

"A..Ah, nama saya Uzumaki Naruto. Mohon bantuannya, _sensei_," Naruto membungkukkan badannya dengan wajah sedikit merah.

"Hm, siswa-siswa yang mengikuti ekskul basket sebentar lagi juga akan datang." Dan tepat ketika sang pelatih berhenti bicara terdengar sebuah suara dari arah pintu masuk,

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Naruto sangat hafal suara ini. Segera saja dia mengalihkan perhatian,

"_Sensei_, apakah ada yang bisa saya kerjakan sekarang?"

"Huh? Ya, kau bisa mengambilkan bola-bola basket di gudang," Naruto langsung saja berlari ke gudang.

'Sial, dia menghindariku!' batin Kyuubi marah.

**.**

Uchiha Itachi mala mini begitu bahagia. Ia berniat untuk mengunjungi tetangganya. Ya, tetangga manis yang tadi pagi tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengannya. Sejak tadi pagi ia tak bisa berhenti tersenyum-senyum sendiri karena memikirkan lelaki manis itu.

"Kau gila ya, _aniki_?" ejek Sasuke sambil memakan tomat segar

"_Otouto_, teganya kau menghinaku,"

"Kita jadi tidak?" Itachi mengangguk dengan semangat. Sasuke heran, sebenarnya tetangganya itu seperti apa sih, sampai-sampai kakaknya jadi _out of character _gini.

Setelah dua Uchiha bersaudara itu sampai di depan apartemen orang yang Itachi cari, segera saja Itachi mengetuk pintu,

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

Tak sampai lima menit, pintu bercat coklat itu terbuka. Menampakkan seorang pemuda berkulit _tan_, berambut pirang, dan bermata sapphire yang hanya menggunakan celana jeans pendek selutut.

"Siapa y—" kata-kata Naruto tiba-tiba lenyap begitu saja ketika melihat siapa tamunya. Dengan cepat ia menutup pintu, berniat memakai kaos dulu. Duo Uchiha hanya cengo dengan wajah datar mereka. Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto kembali membuka pintu apartemennya, Naruto mengenakan _t-shirt_ berwarna kuning.

"Ehehe, silahkan masuk," Naruto mempersilahkan mereka berdua masuk tanpa tahu siapa sebenarnya yang datang. Itachi dan Sasuke langsung duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang tamu Naruto.

"Loh? Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Ah, anda mengenal adik saya?" tanya Itachi pada Naruto yang tampaknya terkejut namun tetap terlihat manis.

"Emh, hanya mengenal nama dan wajahnya saja," jawab Naruto sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya di dagu. Naruto, tahukah kau, gara-gara kepolosanmu duo Uchiha dihadapanmu ini harus menahan diri agar tidak menyerangmu.

'Malaikatku, dihadapanku. Tapi, mengapa _baka aniki_ tahu kalau dia tetangga kami?' batin Sasuke bertanya-tanya

"Ah, kenalkan, aku Uchiha Itachi. Maaf tadi pagi tak sengaja menabrakmu. Ini adikku Uchiha Sasuke dia memang sedikit tidak sopan,"

"_Aniki_! Hn, Uchiha Sasuke, ketua kelas 1-A. _Douzo Yoroshiku, onegaishimasu_." Kata Sasuke dengan wajah datar seperti biasanya.

"Ah, perkenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku tinggal disini sendirian." Balas Naruto sambil tersenyum manis, bak malaikat.

'Ah! Entah mengapa aku merasa tenang, aku merasa semua dosaku dihapuskan,' batin kedua Uchiha itu aneh.

"Sebentar, akan kubuatkan te—" ketika Naruto mau ke dapur, tangannya digenggam oleh Sasuke. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

'Makan dia Sasuke, makan dia. Jangan! Mau ditaruh mana mukamu nanti Sasuke. Tapi aku ingin memakannya sekarang juga,' batin Sasuke saling bertarung untuk menentukan keputusan.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, Naru-_kun_. Ngomong-ngomong, itu ruangan apa ya?" tanya Itachi melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke dengan Naruto secara paksa lalu menunjuk sebuah ruangan yang berhadapan dengan ruang tamu.

Ruangan itu tertutup oleh pintu, Itachi sebenarnya mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Naruto pada Sasuke melalui sesuatu yang dilihatnya. Kebetulan saja, yang dilihatnya adalah pintu tersebut.

"I…itu..ruangan itu…" Naruto tampak gelagapan, bingung mau menjawab apa. Dan ketika Naruto menemukan jawaban yang cocok atas pertanyaan dari Itachi, tiba-tiba saja pintu masuk terbuka dengan keras dan menampakkan seseorang berambut hitam dan berkulit putih sedang berlari kearah Naruto.

**BRUUUKKK!**

Terdengar debaman keras yang ditimbulkan dari insiden orang-aneh-berlari-memeluk-Naruto-hingga-jatuh-ke- lantai.

"Naru-_chan_, Naru-_chan_, _tadaima_~ _I miss you so much_," ujar orang itu lalu tanpa peringatan langsung mencium Naruto ganas.

"Mnngh…Nggh…Menh…Mahh..Menjauh dariku!" Naruto mendorong orang aneh itu sampai terpelanting ke tembok

"Adudududuh, Naru-_chan_, teganya kau." Rengek orang itu sambil mengusap punggungnya yang tertabrak tembok. Sasuke menahan amarahnya karena melihat calon bidadarinya dicumbu ganas oleh orang gila yang seenaknya masuk apartemen orang. Itachi _shock_ dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa, ya, walau dia cukup senang dapat mendengar desahan lelaki manis berambut pirang itu.

"Ukh, Sasuke-_san_, Itachi-_san_, maafkan orang bodoh itu. Dia selalu saja amat sangat tidak sopan. Bahkan kepadaku yang saudara kembarnya sendiri," jelas Naruto sambil menunduk malu

"Ah tidak a—WHAT?! SAUDARA KEMBARMU?!" teriak Itachi histeris sedangkan Sasuke hanya menutup kuping dan berpikir di dalam otaknya sendiri. Mengingat apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Naruto.

"Iya, emang kenapa kalau aku saudara kembarnya? Gak terima? Kalian ini siapa sih?" tanya kembaran Naruto yang sudah bangkit dari lantai

"Mereka itu tetanggaku, sopanlah sedikit. Maaf, kenalkan dia adalah Uzumaki Menma." Kedua Uchiha itu memperhatikan Menma dengan seksama dari atas sampai kebawah sebanyak empat kali.

'Apany yang kembar? Rambut hitam beda dengan Naruto yang pirang, oke mungkin bola matanya sama-sama sapphire tapi lebih indah sapphirenya Naruto, kulitnya aja beda dia putih Naruto _tan_, dan dia lebih tinggi beberapa senti dari Naruto.' Sasuke dan Itachi sama-sama _sweatdrop_ di dalam hati. Seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan duo Uchiha itu, Menma berkata dengan gaya sok _cool_,

"Rambutku awalnya pirang, lalu ku cat. Kulitku menurun dari ibu, lalu masalah tinggi badan, mungkin karena aku lahir duluan. Tepatnya tiga menit sebelum Naruto lahir." Naruto hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

"Ne, Menma, bukannya kau masih di America?" tanya Naruto menatap Menma dengan pandangan penasaran.

"Hei, hei, seakan-akan kau tidak suka bila aku disini," ujar Menma sambil manyun

"Memang tidak. Kalau ada kau aku tidak akan bisa tidur tenang" Naruto menjawab tegas dengan wajah tak berdosa lalu membuat Menma pundung di pojokan.

Setelah berbincang-bincang sebentar, Sasuke dan Itachi pamit untuk pulang, meninggalkan Naruto dengan kekhawatiran akan keselamatannya nanti malam dari sang kembaran, Menma.

_TBC_


	3. CHAPTER 2

**Complicated**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fandom : NARUTO**

**Rate : T dulu**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Pair : SasuNaru, KyuuNaru, ItaNaru, NaruInari, MenmaNaru, etc.**

**.**

**Summary : Persiapan untuk drama pun dimulai. Kyuubi tiba-tiba mengajak Naruto ke taman bermain. Kira-kira kisah apa yang akan terjadi? RnR please~**

**Author's Note : Huaa, mina-san, maaf di chapter kemarin, saya lupa membalas review kalian semua. Hontou ni gomnennasai!#mbungkuk 90 derajat**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

"Nggh…" Naruto masih terbuai dalam mimpinya, padahal sang matahari sudah muncul. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mengelus pipi tembemnya,

"Naru-_chan_, bangunlah," bisik si empu tangan tepat di telinga Naruto

"Lima menit lagi, _kaasan_," gumam Naruto tak jelas dan kembali tidur. Menma—si empu tangan—membeku seketika, ketika Naruto memanggil ibu mereka.

"Sayangnya, _kaasan_ maupun _tousan_ kita sudah pergi dari dunia ini Naruto," gumam Menma sambil meremas rambut hitamnya, berusaha menahan perasaan yang amat tidak diinginkannya.

**.**

"Aku berangkat dulu, jaga rumah baik-baik, mengerti?" kata Naruto memperingati Menma dan berlari keluar dari apartemennya, saat sudah diluar ia bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke yang kebetulan baru keluar dari apartemen Sasuke.

"Ah, _ohayou_, Sas—" Menma tiba-tiba saja menarik lengan kiri Naruto dan memberikan sebuah kedupan di bibir Naruto.

"Hati-hati di jalan," Setelah itu Menma segera menutup pintu, sepertinya takut kena amarah Naruto. Sasuke yang melihat hal tadi hanya berwajah datar dan _stay cool_. Namun tidak dengan batinnya,

'Sial! Ini hari apa sih?! Kok pagi-pagi gua udah sial?! Kesucian bibir Narutoku diambil lagi,'

"_Otouto_, ayo berangkat. Eh? Ada Naruto, mau bareng tidak?" tawar Itachi yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Sasuke. Naruto belum sempat menjawab sudah langsung ditarik oleh Itachi dan Sasuke menuju mobil

Di perjalanan tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Uchiha Sasuke tak mau repot-repot mengeluarkan tenaganya hanya untuk berbicara. Uchiha Itachi sedang menyetir, jadi mana mungkin dia bisa memulai pembicaraan.

'Aduh! Aku gak suka keadaan seperti ini. Tapia pa yang harus kubicarakan ya?' batin Naruto kebingungan.

"Ano, Itachi-_san_, sepertinya anda kurang istirahat. Ada kantung mata di bawah mata anda,"

"Wah, kau menyadarinya ya? Senangnya. Aku memang kurang tidur, karena—" ucapan Itachi terpotong ketika Sasuke membuka mulutnya

"Karena semalam dia melihat bokep. Ayo, kita sudah sampai," Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto yang sedang cengo untuk keluar dari mobil tersebut

'_Otouto_, teganya kau membuka aibku,' batin Itachi pundung

"Haha, sudahlah, kalian belajar yang benar ya. _Jaa_," setelah itu Itachi segera pergi dari sana meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto yang kini jadi pusat perhatian para siswa-siswi.

"Eh, bukannya itu Uchiha Sasuke ketua kelas 1-A? kok bersama dengan anak kelas 1-F?"

"Iya-iya, jangan-jangan anak kelas 1-F itu mencoba untuk menghancurkan 1-A karena iri,"

"Hahaha, tahu gak, masa kelas 1-F dikelompokan dengan 1-A buat penampilan di sekolah kita. Bisa-bisa anak kelas 1-F Cuma bisa ngerepotin aja,"

Sasuke melirik kearah Naruto, takut bila Naruto merasa tertekan atau tersinggung. Saat itu juga, ia terkejut melihat bola mata Naruto yang tidak seperti biasanya. Tampak kosong dan datar.

"Sasuke-_san_, sampai ketemu lagi. Aku harus segera ke kelas. _Jaa_," Naruto bersuara dengan nada ceria. Seakan tak ada apa-apa, seakan ejekan-ejekan tadi tidaklah pernah terjadi. Sasuke mengangkat bahunya sebentar lalu melangkahkan kakinya kearah kelas 1-A.

**.**

"_Ohayou_, _mina_-_san_." Sapa Naruto semangat, dengan segera ia mendatangi Inari sang mantan ukenya lalu segera member ciuman selamat pagi di kening Inari.

"Naruto, kamu gak bisa lepas dari kebiasaan mencium-Inari-di-pagi-hari?" tanya Suigetsu sambil menempelkan dagunya di bahu Naruto, Inari yang melihat itu langsung saja memukul wajah Suigetsu dengan buku.

"Jangan mendekati Naruto-_san_, dasar manusia air!" Inari terbakar oleh api cemburu, Suigetsu hanya menyeringai. Sepertinya hari ini sudah ada mangsa yang akan ia goda seharian penuh.

"Sudahlah Inari. Oh iya, dimana Yahiko dan Nagato?" tanya Naruto pada seisi kelas 1-F, Konan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari _doujin_ miliknya dan menjawab,

"Sepertinya mereka akan terlambat," dan semuanya langsung mengerti alasan mengapa dua orang itu terlambat.

"Jangan-jangan semalam mereka 'melakukan'nya ya?" tanya Kiba sambil terkikik geli, Inari langsung menatap Naruto serius dengan mata yang berbinar-binar,

"Tidak Inari. Kita bukanlah sepasang kekasih lagi," tolak Naruto sambil menghela nafas, Inari langsung manyun dan pundung di pojok kelas.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu kelas 1-F terbuka dan menampakkan Yahiko dan Nagato yang penampilannya acak-acakkan. Sepertinya mereka baru bangun tidur dan terburu-buru mengenakan seragam.

"Maaf kami terlambat," ujar Nagato yang kini tengah membetulkan dasinya

"Kalian 'melakukan'nya ya tadi malam? Berapa ronde?" tanya Deidara menggoda sambil menyikut-nyikut pinggang Yahiko. Sedangkan yang digoda hanya berwajah merah padam.

"Sudah! Jangan menggoda kami lagi, ayo kita mulai mempersiapkan untuk drama kita!" ujar Yahiko masih dengan wajah merahnya, Nagato mengangguk setuju dan melanjutkan ucapan Yahiko,

"Jadi mulai hari ini kita akan bekerja sama dengan anak kelas 1-A. Ayo kita ke kelas 1-A," Semuanya mengikuti Yahiko dan Nagato menuju kelas 1-A sambil membawa tas masing-masing. Deidara menarik tangan Naruto,

"Ayo, jangan takut. Bila si rubah itu berbuat ulah padamu, dia akan kuledakan dengan petasan yang kubawa,"

"Hahaha, kau jahat sekali, Deidara," Naruto tertawa senang mendengar ucapan Deidara yang mencoba menyemangatinya.

**.**

Kini murid-murid kelas 1-F sudah mulai bekerja sama dengan kelas 1-A, ya, walau ogah-ogahan mereka harus mengerjakan hal ini. Sedangkan Naruto, ia menyibukkan dirinya dengan laptop yang ia bawa. Jujur saja, sejak tadi ia merasa risih karena dipandangi oleh beberapa orang. Ada tiga orang yang memandanginya.

'_Shit_, jangan memandangku. Pandangan kalian sekan menelanjangiku tahu!' bentak Naruto dalam batin histeris. Naruto mencoba melirik ketiga orang tersebut,

Orang pertama merupakan Kyuubi. Kyuubi sejak tadi memandangi Naruto yang sibuk dengan laptopnya sendiri, Kyuubi mencoba merancang rencana supaya ia bisa berbicara dengan Naruto. Orang kedua, si ketua kelas alias Sasuke. Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan wajah datar, Naruto berani bersumpah bahwa ia melihat seringai nakal terpampang di wajah Sasuke, ya walau itu hanyalah seringai tipis. Orang ketiga adalah seorang lelaki berambut merah bata yang panjang, berbola mata emas, dan berkulit putih. Naruto tak kenal dengan lelaki itu jadi ia tak peduli.

'Lelaki itu cukup tampan,' batin Naruto tak ambil pusing. Sepasang tangan terulur ke tubuhnya, tanyan tersebut bergelayut manja pada leher _tan _miliknya. Tanpa melihat pun dia sudah tahu siapa pemilik tangan ini,

"Ada apa Inari?"

"Hanya merasa bosan saja. Naruto-_san_ sedang apa?" Inari bertanya dengan nada penasaran yang tak bisa disembunyikan, kepala berambut coklat itu memajukan wajahnya agar dapat melihat apa yang tengah dikerjakan Naruto.

"Oh, aku hanya sedang memilih-milih lagu yang pas untuk _backsound_ drama yang akan dipentaskan." Inari mengangguk mengerti lalu mencium pipi Naruto.

"Ne, aku membutkan anak-anak kelas 1-F bento. Kau mau juga?" tawar Inari dengan senyum manisnya, Naruto menggeleng pelan dan ia berkata bahwa masih belum lapar. Inari tak sadar bahwa ada tiga pasang mata menatapnya dengan hawa pembunuh,

'Beraninya bocah ingusan itu mencium pipi mulus Naruto,' batin mereka bertiga bersama-sama.

"Naruto, ikut aku," ujar Kyuubi tiba-tiba menarik tangan Naruto kasar keluar dari kelas itu menuju ke taman belakang yang ada di sekolah mereka. Naruto mengerutkan kening dan berusaha menolak, namun sia-sia dan akhirnya ia pasrah.

Setelah itu Kyuubi melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Naruto. Ia menatap intens pada mata sapphire itu. Rasanya sudah beratus-ratus tahun ia tidak bertemu dengan adiknya ini. Berlebihan memang, tapi itulah yang dirasakan Kyuubi selama ini.

"Maaf, pasti tanganmu sakit." Kata Kyuubi mengusap pergelangan tangan Naruto yang sedikit memerah, Naruto memandang nanar kearah sang kakak. Ia begitu merindukan orang di hadapannya. Merindukan kulit putih itu, merindukan bola mata merah yang begitu menghipnotis dirinya, tangannya yang sampai sekarang masih tetap hangat, ia merindukan tubuh tinggi kakaknya. Naruto begitu merindukan Kyuubi sampai-sampai kini ia tak bisa menahan air mata yang mengalir deras.

"Kenapa menangis? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Kyuubi khawatir. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto memeluk Kyuubi erat, diciumnya aroma khas kakaknya ini.

"_Aniki_, Naru rindu pada _aniki_! Sangat rindu! Jangan tinggalkan Naru lagi, Naru mohon!" rengek Naruto, Naruto sangat takut bila ia lepaskan pelukannya sekarang, ia akan kehilangan kakaknya lagi.

Kyuubi tersenyum melihat Narutonya yang manja seperti dulu. Kyuubi pun membalas pelukannya dan berkata dengan lembut di telinga Naruto

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, aku janji Naruto." Kyuubi mencium kening Naruto penuh kasih sayang.

Tangisan Naruto mulai reda dan Kyuubi menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di wajah Naruto, setelah itu diusapnya rambut si kepala pirang itu.

"Ne, Minggu besok, apa kau mau menemaniku ke taman bermain?" Kyuubi menunjukkan selembar tiket yang bisa digunakan untuk masuk ke sebuah taman bermain di kota ini. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya dan bertanya,

"Tapi itu hanya satu, sedangkan kita berdua,"

"Ha—ah, kau tetap bodoh rupanya. Di tiket ini tertulis satu tiket untuk empat orang. Yah, karena aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau mengajak orang lain, jadi kita berdua aja juga tak apa." Jelas Kyuubi sambil memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Perlahan tapi pasti, wajah Naruto mulai merah layaknya buah apel yang siap panen. Kyuubi yang melihat itu tersenyum tulus.

'Naruto, apakah cintamu kepadaku masih sebesar cintamu yang dulu?' batin Kyuubi.

"Kalau begitu, jam 08.00 hari minggu akan kususul kau ke apartemenmu." Dilihatnya Naruto memasang tampang terkejut bercampur bingung seakan bertanya bagaimana si Kyuubi tahu apartemen Naruto. Kyuubi hanya menyeringai misterius.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita kembali…_aniki_," ajak Naruto malu-malu, langsung saj Kyuubi merangkul pundak Naruto dan menuju kelas 1-A.

Sesampainya di kelas, Naruto melanjutkan acara di hadapan laptop, sedangkan Kyuubi berjalan kearah wanita berambut merah yang memakai kacamata merah.

"Karin, mana naskah buat aku?"

"Oh, Kyuubi, kau kemana saja? Ini naskahmu, kau akan jadi vampire yang merupakan sahabat pangeran vampire. Di cerita itu kau akan memperebutkan seorang gadis dengan pangeran vampire." Jelas wanita bernama Karin itu sambil sesekali membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Oh, lalu siapa pangeran itu?"

"Sasuke-_kun_. Wanita yang jadi tokoh utama dan kalian perebutkan adalah Sakura." Jawab Karin datar. Kyuubi mendesah pelan, ia tak bisa melawan kalau sudah begini. Bukannya Kyuubi takut pada Sakura, tapi ia SANGAT malas menghabiskan tenaga dengan sia-sia melawan wanita egois seperti Sakura.

**BRAKK! BRUUK! GEDEBRAK! GEDEBRUKK!**

Suara debaman keras membuat murid-murid yang ada di kelas 1-A itu menoleh kesumber suara. Tampak Sakura yang tertindih oleh kayu-kayu panjang—yang niatnya akan digunakan untuk drama—dan tak dapat bergerak, Sakura berteriak kesakitan. Beberapa orang segera berlari menolong sang wakil ketua kelas itu. Sedangkan anak-anak kelas 1-F tak mau ambil pusing dan meneruskan pekerjaan mereka.

"Ukh, siapa yang berani menaruh kayu-kayu itu disana?!" bentak Sakura marah sambil meringis sesekali karena ia sedang diobati. Tidak ada yang menjawab, Sakura hendak membentak lagi, hingga sebuah suara datar menghilangkan kesunyian disana,

"Kayu-kayu itu sejak tadi ada disana. Kau saja yang tidak berhati-hati hingga tersandung." Ternyata orang yang berbicara itu adalah Naruto yang kini tersenyum mengejek

"A…Apa maksudmu?! Mana mungkin aku Haruno Sakura wakil ketua kelas 1-A ceroboh dan tersandung!" elak Sakura menahan amarah. Terdengar kikikan geli dari seseorang berambut merah panjang yang tadi melihat Naruto terus,

"Kalau dipikir benar juga. Ah, jangan-jangan kau merasa bahagia mendapat peran _beauty_ dan ingin pamer ke pangeran vampire?"

"Shukaku..ke..kenapa kau jadi ikut-ikutan anak kelas 1-F yang tak punya sopan santun ini?!" bentak Sakura marah karena disalahkan dan dihina di depan murid-murid lainnya, di depan pangeran pujaannya, Uchiha Sasuke.

'Jadi namanya Shukaku. Namanya juga keren, hehe,' batin Naruto tertawa senang karena dapat mengetahui nama orang itu. Ketika Naruto sedang enak-enaknya membatin, Kyuubi mendaratkan pukulan pelan di kepalanya.

"Jangan menyalakan api ke minyak, Naru,"

"_Aniki_, jangan memukulku!" teriak Naruto sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Inari, Sasuke, Kyuubi, bahkan Shukaku kini harus menahan hasrat untuk mencium ganas Naruto. _Poor you all_.

"Hn, semua, kembali ke pekerjaan kalian masing-masing." Sasuke akhirnya bersuara. Sejak tadi ia hanya berdiam diri dan memikirkan cara supaya bisa memiliki sang bidadari yang telah mencuri hatinya dengan sangat elit.

"Sasuke-_kun_, _arigat_—"

"Aku bukan ingin menolongmu. Jangan besar kepala." Sasuke segera pergi menjauhi Sakura tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. Sasuke, andai kemenoleh, kau pasti akan dapat melihat wajah merah Sakura yang menahan marah.

"Karin, kita harus segera ganti pemeran _Beauty_," ujar Sasuke menuju ke tempat Karin berdiri. Karin mengangguk mengerti.

"Kita sepertinya harus mengganti si jidat lebar itu dengan anak dari kelas 1-F, apa tidak apa, ketua kelas?" tanya Karin memandang Sasuke serius. Otak jenius Sasuke mencerna perkataan Karin, sedetik kemudian dia menyeringai, Karin mengernyit bingung,

"Sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang pantas—ralat, lebih pantas menggantikan posisi Sakura," Sasuke memandang seseorang yang kini sedang berbicara dengan Shukaku dan Kyuubi. Karin mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke dan tersenyum ala _fansgirl_.

"Biar kutebak, kau, seorang Uchiha Sasuke, tengah jatuh cinta pada lelaki manis dari kelas 1-F," ujar Karin pelan dan hanya dapat didengar oleh dirinya sendiri dan Sasuke.

"Menurutmu?" balas Sasuke sambil menyeringai senang,

"Ini akan menarik," ujar Sasuke dan Karin bersamaan

**.**

"Haha, tindakanmu sungguh berani. Namamu siapa?" tanya Shukaku sambil mengulurkan tangan

"Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto menerima uluran tangan Shukaku sambil tersenyum manis, Kyuubi yang sudah tak tahan langsung melepaskan tangan Naruto dari Shukaku dengan kasar

"Jangan ganggu adikku, rakun jelek." Kyuubi menyeringai kejam, di belakangnya muncul hawa-hawa pembunuh bayaran.

"Ho—oh, lihat siapa yang bicara. Kau masih hidup rupanya, rubah sialan," balas Shukaku tak mau kalah. Mereka berdua pun bertengkar, murid-murid 1-A yang ada disana berusaha menghentikan mereka namun tak berhasil.

"Orang-orang bodoh," gumam Deidara pelan sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lelah.

"Baru tahu kalau mereka bodoh ya?" tanya orang berambut merah di sebelah Deidara, Deidara hanya tersenyum kepada orang itu.

"Sasori-_danna_, kau membuat apa?" tanya Deidara balik, Sasori—nama orang di sebelah Deidara—

"Boneka," jawabnya singkat, gak jelas, dan padat. Deidara bergelayut manja pada lengan Sasori

"Makasih untuk yang 'semalam', hehe,"

"Dei, apa masih sakit?" tanya Sasori dengan wajah khawatir bercampur wajah datar. Sasori mengelu-elus punggung Deidara. Deidara menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum manis.

Mari kita kembali ke tempat Naruto. Kini Naruto hanya dapat menghela nafas melihat pertengkaran antara kakaknya dengan Shukaku. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil saja mereka berdua itu.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti bersikap kekanak-kanakan? Lebih baik lanjutkan saja tugas kalian masing-masing," omel Naruto sambil manyun,

"Aku sedang melakukan tugasku sebagai _aniki_mu, Naru! Aku melindungimu dari si rakun mesum ini!" ujar Kyuubi tak terima diomeli oleh adik manisnya, Shukaku mendengus geli,

"Mesum? Asal kau tahu, aku juga sedang melakukan tugasku. Tugas mendekati Naruto agar bisa jadi semenya," ujar Shukaku tegas. Semuanya terkejut,

"APA KAU BILANG?! LANGKAHI DULU MAYATKU!" bentak Kyuubi marah besar, lagi-lagi Naruto menghela nafas dan mendekati Shukaku, menepuk pundak si rambut merah panjang itu,

"Maaf, tapi aku type seme," ujar Naruto dengan wajah _charming_ dan mencium pipi Shukaku seakan-akan Shukaku adalah ukenya. Shukaku dan yang lainnya _shock_, tiba-tiba saja suara tawa Kyuubi menggelegar

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, kau bilang apa? Kau, Uzumaki Naruto adalah seme?! Yang benar saja, bukannya sejak dulu kau itu uke ya?" goda Kyuubi sambil mengangkat dagu Naruto. Naruto menggembungkan pipinya sebal dan menunjuk Inari,

"Dia mantan ukeku. Masih gak percaya kalau aku seme?"

"Hanya karena kau pernah jadi seme sekali, bukan berarti kau sudah menjadi seme sejati kan," ujar Kyuubi tak mau kalah dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Dengan segera Naruto mengalihkan wajahnya, wajahnya sudah merah padam.

'Sial, aku lupa kalau yang dihadapanku adalah Uzumaki Kyuubi si tukang penggoda. Bisa-bisa aku jantungan nih,' geram Naruto dalam hati

"Bukan sekali, _aniki_. Tapi dua kali. Kau lupa pada Sabaku no Gaara, eh?" omel Naruto lagi. Tiba-tiba kepala Naruto dan Kyuubi dipukul oleh Karin menggunakan naskah drama. Kyuubi memandang Karin kesal, sedangkan Naruto mengusap-usap kepalanya yang benjol.

"Daripada berisik, mending kalian latihan drama," ujar Karin sambil menyerahkan naskah drama ke Naruto. Naruto pun bingung, seakan mengerti pertanyaan di otak Naruto, Karin menjawab,

"Kau akan menggantikan peran Sakura. Tenang saja, kau tidak akan menggunakan baju wanita. Tapi ya…kalau kau mau juga tidak apa."

"Eh? Kenapa aku?!" tanya Naruto tak terima

"Permintaan sang tokoh utama." Karin menunjuk Sasuke yang sedang meminum kopi dan melanjutkan kata-katanya dan berteriak ala _fansgirl_, "Ini akan menjadi drama yaoi! Kyaaaa~," Naruto cengo, Kyuubi menyeringai,

"Jadi, lawan mainku adalah Naru ya. Berarti nanti ada kesempatan aku berciuman denganmu Naruto," gumam Kyuubi terkikik mengerikan

'Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak ya?' batin Naruto merinding disko lalu ia melirik kakaknya yang terkikik geli. Ia berharap tidak akan terjadi hal-hal berbau mesum yang terjadi ketika latihan nanti. Oh, Naruto, tapi sepertinya author tak akan membiarkan kau hidup tenang.

_TBC_

Balesan buat review:

Armelle 'AquaMar' Eira_Untuk saat ini T dulu, hehe.

.Teme_Ada ItaKyuu gak ya, hehehe#ditendang NiSasuke-_san_

Earl Louisia vi Duivel_Ini udah saya buat. Keluarga mereka kaya,

Namikaze Shira_Ini sudah saya lanjutkan ^^

Dee chan-tik_Makasih, ini sudah saya lanjutkan,

Yuki Amano_Bukan, sama-sama kelas 1. Kyuu gak naik kelas. Udah tahu klo Naru adiknya. Ini masih rate T, jadi blum ada _rape_

Devilojoshi_Jangankan dikau, aku aja ngakak pas nulis, ini udah lanjut.

Sheren_Ya, disini Naru pinter main music

Nowan456 Yoval_Oke, ini udah updet

NaughtyStrom_Ini udah lanjut~


	4. Chapter 3

**Complicated**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fandom : NARUTO**

**Rate : T dulu**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Pair : Terlalu banyak, hingga author malas menyebutkan. Yang jelas main pairnya adalah SASUNARU.**

**.**

**Summary : Latihan drama dimulai. Hari Sabtu Naruto, Tayuya, dan Suigetsu berkumpul. RnR please~ **

**.**

**CHAPTER 3**

"_ACTION_!" teriak Karin yang kini menjadi sutradara di latihan drama kali ini.

Di hadapan Karin terlihat tiga orang yang tengah berdiri berhadapan. Orang-orang itu adalah Uzumaki Kyuubi, Uzumaki Naruto, dan Uchiha Sasuke. Kyuubi dan Sasuke tengah memegang pedang kayu—yang mereka pinjam dari _club_ kendo—sedangkan Naruto berada di belakang Kyuubi. Kyuubi mengenakan _t-shirt_ merah dengan gambar sayap iblis dan celana _jeans_ panjang, Sasuke mengenakan kemeja biru yang bagian lengannya dilipat sesiku dan celana _jeans_ hitam panjang, sedang Naruto, lelaki manis ini hanya mengenakan _t-shirt_ kuning yang ditutupi oleh jaket warna biru muda dan celana _jeans_ selutut. Ya, ini hanya latihan, jadi mereka boleh memakai pakaian bebas.

"Tak akan pernah kuserahkan sang putri padamu, walau kau adalah sahabatku sekalipun," ujar Kyuubi memulai drama, ekspresinya kini seperti orang yang tidak ingin kehilangan apapun.

"Hn, kau pikir aku takut?" ujar Sasuke menyeringai, Sasuke melirik Naruto lalu berlari cepat ke belakang Kyuubi untuk menarik Naruto dalam pelukannya.

"_Look_? Aku bisa mendapatkannya dengan mudah. Aku adalah pangeran vampire, ingat?" lanjut Sasuke lalu menjilat pipi Naruto

"Nggh…Le…paskan," Naruto berbicara dan memasang wajah jijik bercampur takut

Tiba-tiba Kyuubi menghunuskan pedangnya tepat di wajah Sasuke. Sasuke yang tidak lengah menangkis serangan Kyuubi sambil tetap memeluk Naruto makin erat. Kyuubi yang notabene memiliki penyakit _brother complex_ langsung terbakar amarah, dengan cepat ia terus saja menyerang Sasuke bertubi-tubi dengan pedang kayu di tangannya.

"Kubunuh kau!" teriak Kyuubi penuh amarah

'Gila! _Acting_nya oas banget,' batin beberapa orang terpukau

"Sa…Sasuke-_san_, bisa kau lepaskan pelukanmu? Sepertinya Kyuubi marah beneran," bisik Naruto dengan wajah memelas. Sasuke menyeringai dan mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka lalu berkata,

"Sayangnya aku tak bisa melepakan bidadari secantik kau," lalu Sasuke mencium Naruto lagi. Kali ini lebih lama.

"Mmh…Mmh…Lephas…" Naruto mencoba meronta, dia tak menyangka bahwa kekuatan Sasuke lebih kuat dari kekuatannya. Kyuubi, Shukaku, Inari langsung saja memisahkan Naruto dari pelukan dan cumbuan Sasuke dengan kekuatan penuh.

'Uzumaki Naruto, akan kubuat kau sengsara hingga memohon ampun kepadaku,' batin wanita berambut merah muda alias Haruno Sakura

**.**

Naruto yang sudah hamper terlelap dalam tidurnya kembali terbangun, ketika ia menyadari sebuah lengan putih memeluknya dari belakang. Ia menoleh kebelakang lalu memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Menma, aku lelah. Biarkan aku istirah—" Menma menempelkan ibu jarinya di bibir ranum Naruto lalu berbisik pelan di hadapan Naruto.

"Bibir ini, sudah ternoda oleh Uchiha pantat ayam itu. Aku harus mensucikannya, Naru," Menma hendak mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka, namun ketika bibirnya dan bibir Naruto hanya berjarak 2 cm, Naruto segera menghentikannya.

"Aku mohon keluar, Menma. Aku ingin istirahat," ujar Naruto dengan serius dan mata memicing. Mata sapphire yang biasanya bening kini sedikit menggelap oleh menahan amarah.

"Baik-baik, kau jangan jadi seperti dulu. Aku tidak suka kau yang dulu," setelah itu Menma keluar dari kamar Naruto. Meninggalkan Naruto yang kini mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"_It's so complicated_, _you know_, Menma?" gumam Naruto sambil tersenyum miris

Naruto turun dari kasurnya dan menuju ke lemari. Mengambil sebuah kemeja berwarna hitam dan celana yang senada, tak lupa mengambil _blazer_ putih.

"Aku tak menyangka harus ke tempat itu lagi," Naruto mengganti piyamanya dengan pakaian yang telah ia ambil tadi. Setelah itu dia berjalan dengan santai menuju keluar apartemen sambil memainkan kunci cadangan di tangan kanannya.

"Naruto-_kun_? Sedang apa disini?" sebuah suara menyapa indera pendengarannya dan membuatnya menoleh. Ternyata orang yang tadi bersuara tadi adalah Uchiha Itachi yang baru pulang kerja.

"Ah, Itachi-_san_, aku mau ke suatu tempat. Duluan ya," Itachi membelalak kaget melihat penampilan Naruto yang lebih dewasa dari biasanya, sebuah pemikiran terlintas dibenaknya.

'_A_…_awesome_! Kalau gini caranya aku rela jadi ukenya!' batin Itachi menjerit girang bak tante-tante yang minta dibelai.

"Eh? Tadi…apa yang kupikirkan? Ah, sudahlah. Sebaiknya aku mengikuti bocah manis itu," Itachi yang mulanya ingin segera tidur, akhirnya berubah pikiran dan mengikuti—baca : membuntuti—Naruto.

**.**

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sebuah bar. Setelah memasuki bar ia langsung saja kearah meja bartender dan duduk di kursi yang disediakan.

"He—eh, lihat siapa yang datang? Tak kusangka kau akan kemari lagi," ujar seorang wanita berambut panjang berwarna coklat madu, berbola mata _emerald_ dan berdada besar. Panggil saja Mei. Namanya Terumi Mei.

"Mei, lama tak jumpa, kau masih jadi _striptis_?" tanya Naruto membalas sapaan Mei

"Ya, begitulah. Walau sebenarnya aku sudah bosan. Inginnya sih segera menikah." Mei memasang wajah sok dramatis dan itu membuat Naruto terkikik geli.

"Kau masih punya nyali juga kesini, Uzumaki kuning?" sebuah suara menyapa telinga Naruto di tempat yang bising ini. Naruto menoleh dengan seringai yang terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Lalu mendekat ke pemilik suara tersebut.

"Bartender-_san_, bagaimana kabarmu, sayang?"

"Naru, jangan goda dia. Sejak kau tinggal dia sering marah-marah sendiri. Seperti wanita yang sedang PMS." Kata Mei sambil bergelayut manja pada Naruto.

"Mei! Jauhkan tubuhmu dari Naruto!" bentak orang yang dibicarakan. Naruto dengan segera memeluk dan mengelus kepala orang tersebut lalu berbisik,

"Tenanglah, aku akan berada disini semalaman penuh, Sora sayang,"

Sora, Aoi Sora. Lelaki yang berprofesi sebagai bartender ini berambut biru sebahu yang lurus, berkulit _tan_, dan berbola mata biru gelap. Sora merupakan salah satu mantan Naruto.

"_Baka_! Kemana saja kau selama ini, heh?! Memutuskanku secara sepihak lalu menghilang begitu saja!" Sora memukul dada Naruto sebal, di sudut matanya terdapat air mata yang mau menetes. Naruto hanya dapat mengucapkan maaf.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang bola mata hitam mengamati mereka bertiga dengan pandangan tak percaya. Ya, pemilik sepasang mata itu adalah Itachi. Terkejut? Tentu saja. Bagaimana tidak terkejut bila lelaki super duper keren bak _host_ di klub-klub dihadapan kalian merupakan lelaki manis yang tinggal di sebelah apartemen kalian.

'Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan SeKe,' batin Itachi menebak-nebak. Itachi mendekati tiga orang itu, setelah sampai disana ia berpura-pura memesan segelas minuman beralkohol.

"Loh, Itachi-_san_, kok ada disini?" tanya Naruto bingung

"Ah, hanya menghilangkan stress dari pekerjaan kantor." Jawab Itachi asal, Naruto mengangguk mengerti dan meneguk minuman beralkoholnya. Itachi mengerutkan keninganya,

"Naruto, kau minum? Bukannya kau masih dibawah umur?"

"Ne, Naruto itu umurnya sudah 18 tahun. Kalau kakaknya udah 19 tahun. Mereka berdua sama-sama pernah gak na—" mulut Mei langsung dibekap dengan pisang—yang entah dapat dari mana—oleh Naruto.

"Ini pesanan anda," Sora memberikan Itachi pesanannya, lalu menyibukkan kembali dengan gelas-gelas yang harus dilap.

Itachi menegak minumannya sedikit lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto, tampak Naruto sedang memandang Sora.

'Ralat, Naruto memandang pantat bartender ini.' Batin Itachi membenarkan

"Ne, Itachi-_san_, aku tinggal dulu ya. Aku mau ke belakang," ujar Naruto berpamitan dan melangkah pergi.

"Ini sudah waktunya ya?" tanya Mei pada Sora. Sora melirik jam tangannya dan mengangguk sekali, lalu segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah panggung di bar tersebut. Itachi kebingungan mendengar pembicaraan keduanya.

'Waktunya apa? Waktunya sahur? Sahur apa ya kira-kira? Tapi bukannya ini udah malam ya, sahurnya kan jam ' batin Itachi ngaco tingkat dewa.

Sebuah dentuman suara yang diketahui berasal dari sebuah piano diatas panggung memanggil orang-orang disana untuk menatapnya. Dan itu berhasil, semua pandangan tertuju pada sesosok lelaki diatas panggung yang sudah siap untuk memainkan piano tersebut.

"Eh, bukannya tak ada yang pernah memainkan piano tersebut?"

"Uwah, jarang sekali ada yang mau bermain piano di klub malam seperti ini,"

"Pasti membosankan,"

Masih banyak lagi reaksi-seaksi para tamu-tamu di bar itu. Itachi memicingkan matanya, berharap dapat melihat jelas siapa yang bermain piano itu.

"Itu Naruto," kata Sora seakan tahu apa yang dicari Itachi, Itachi terkejut.

Lagi. Dentuman piano berbunyi lagi, setelah dentuman ityu berhenti dan membuat ruangan bar itu sepi, Naruto mulai mengalunkan nada-nada indah.

"_Rain and Tears_, _by _Aphrodite's Child" suara Sora membuat Itachi menolehkan kepalanya pasa bartender itu dan mengerutkan keninganya. Permainan piano Naruto terus berlanjut, membiarkan banyak pertanyaan berkeliaran di benak Itachi.

"_Rain and tears are the same, but in the sun, you've got to play the game_," Naruto mulai menyanyikan lirik demi lirik dengan wajah yang sungguh menghayati

"_When you cry in winter time, You can pretend, It's nothing but the rain_,"

"_How many times I've seen, tears coming from your blue eyes,_" Dan Naruto meneruskan lagu tersebut.

**.**

Hari Sabtu pun tiba, tepat jam 09.00 pagi, Tayuya dan Suigetsu sudah ada di dalam apartemen Naruto.

"Jadi, hari ini kita latihan lagu apa?" tanya Suigetsu duduk di sofa seenaknya

"Lagu _romance_. Tapu aku belum tahu judulnya," jawab Tayuya mengunyah _snack_ yang dihidangkan. Suigetsu mengarahkan seluruh pandangannya ke ruangan yang sedang mereka tempati.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Tayuya, kapan terakhir kali kita ke apartemen Naruto?"

"Hm, mungkin ketika kita kelas 2 SMP. Kenapa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku merasa baru seperti kemarin kita kemari dan berkenalan dengan saudara-saudara Naruto dan Naruto." Jawab Suigetsu mengangkat bahunya

"Ya, dan anehnya, hamper semua teman se-SMPnya satu kelas dengannya lagi. Ya, hamper semua," tambah Tayuya. Ketika keheningan muncul, tiba-tiba suara langkah kaki mendekat kearah mereka,

"Maaf membuat kalian lama menunggu," ujar Naruto yang tengah membawa beberapa lembar kertas lalu duduk di samping Suigetsu.

"Kali ini, kita akan mencoba beberapa lagu, salah satunya lagu _Love of My Life_ dari Queen. Kalian bawa alat music kalian kan?" tanya Naruto sambil menyerahkan kertas-kertas berisi lirik-lirik dan sejenisnya. Tayuya dan Suigetsu mengangguk bersamaan dan mencoba untuk mendalami music yang akan mereka mainkan.

"Naru, _keyboard_nya kutaruh disini ya," sebuah suara membuat Tayuya dan Suigetsu mengalihkan kepala dari kertas

"Hai Menma, lama tak jumpa." Sapa Suigetsu

"Kau masih hidup ya?" tanya Tayuya menyeringai dan hanya dibalas dengusan geli dari Menma. Menma melirik Naruto lalu berkata,

"Aku akan jadi _vocalis_ kalian," lalu duduk diatas meja, Naruto yang melihat kembarannya hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai dari lagu _Love of My Life_," Naruto berjalan kearah _keyboard_nya, Tayuya sudah bersiap dengan serulingnya, dan Suigetsu sudah bersiap dengan gitar kayu miliknya.

"_Love of my life, you hurt me, you broken my heart, now you leave me,"_

"_Love of my life can't you see, bring it back bring it back, don't take away from me, because you don't know what it means to me,"_ Menma menyanyikan lagu tersebut dengan penghayatan yang pas, namun Naruto tiba-tiba menyuruh semuanya berhenti dan bersuara dengan sebal kepada Menma,

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Seakan-akan, aku mencuri hatimu dan tak mengembalikannya,"

"Eh? Aku kan hanya mencoba menghayati. Kau saja yang ke-pedean," balas Menma sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Naruto mengelus dadanya sendiri mencoba untuk menenangkan amarahnya.

"Sudahlah, kita lanjutkan saja," kata Tayuya berusaha menenangkan suasana. Menma melanjutkan nyanyiannya dan dialuni oleh nada-nada yang kembali dimainkan oleh yang lain.

"_Love of my life, don't leave me. You've stolen my love, you now desert me._" Menma mendekati Naruto dan mengelus pipi _tan _Naruto dengan lembut.

"_Love of my life can't you see, bring it back bring it back, don't take it away from me, because you don't know what it means to me." _Menma member jeda sejenak dan digantikan oleh nada-nada yang mengalun lembut di telinganya. Ia mencium bibir Naruto yang lebih pendek darinya dengan lembut dan sekejap. Lalu ia melanjutkan lirik,

"_You will remember when this is blown over. And everything's all by the way. When I grow older, I will there at your side. To remain I still love you. I still love you, I still love you,_" Menma memeluk Naruto dari belakang dengan erat dan menempelkan dagunya pada bahu Naruto lalu memejamkan mata. Tanpa tahu ulahnya menyebabkan Naruto memerah dan kesusahan untuk _focus_ pada permainan musiknya.

"_Hurry back, hurry back. Don't take it away from me, because you don't know what it means to me. Love of my life, Love of my life." _

Keheningan seakan tak ada bosannya untuk mucul terus menerus. Menma masih memeluk Naruto, Naruto diam tak tahu harus berbuat apa, Tayuya hanya memandang Menma dan Naruto secara bergantian—hingga lehernya terasa sakit—, Suigetsu menguap lebar karena mengantuk.

"La…latihan kita sampai sini saja hari ini, entah…kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa tidak enak badan. _Jaa, mina-san_." Naruto segera berlari ke kamarnya.

"Hush, hush, kalian sekarang pergi," usir Menma, bak mengusir ayam di desa.

"Kau pikir kami ayam?!" geram Tayuya, Suigetsu segera menyeret Tayuya keluar dari apartemen tersebut tanpa mengucapkan salam dan menahan amarahnya terhadap Menma.

_TBC_

**Author's Note : Oke, di chapter ini, Author minya maaf Karena tidak bisa membalas review. Maaf bila alurnya juga kecepetan. Lalu, bagi penggemar KyuuNaru Incest. Bersiaplah. Karena di chapter depan MUNGKIN akan full KyuuNaru. Wuahahaha…hahahauhuk!uhuk!**


End file.
